


Left Behind Again

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Ties that Bind [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders can't stand the thought of Garrett not knowing and makes careful preparations to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind Again

Anders could hear the thumping bass line of the music clearly from his position in a corner of the men’s room. Every time the door opened he caught screaming guitars and a singer that simply couldn’t have a voice left after wailing the deep throated lyrics that were barely understandable. He had a wonderful side view of the urinals but so far he hadn’t found a man that would suit his needs. If qunari weren’t so much work he’d have been done with this particular task at least an hour ago.

Since they were, he needed to find a human with an impressive cock. Garrett wasn’t small and he hoped being stretched around another’s thick member just before he went to see his boyfriend would help him resist temptation. Anders had already fed way more than he needed to and this was the last step. He was almost ready to go find a qunari anyway when the door opened again.

All of the men in this bar seemed to be barrel chested and broad shouldered with a bit of a gut hanging over their belt. Anders didn’t care what they looked like of if they were even into assholes. They looked like the sort of people it wouldn’t take much to push into doing what he wanted. The man that came through the door looked like everyone else that had. Anders leaned over a little and grew hopeful. The man stepped up in front of a urinal and he waited impatiently.

The dick that flopped out of his jeans was a little shorter than Anders would have liked but one of the fattest flaccid cocks he’d seen on a human. Eager to be done with this part he quickly moved behind the man and rested his chin on his shoulder. He waited impatiently again for this victim to finish what’d he’d come in the bathroom to do. When the last drop fell into the urinal Anders reached around the man and wrapped his hand around the base. He willed the human to notice him and immediately pushed.

“You should let me take care of that,” Anders said softly.

His hands fell to his sides and he stood perfectly still. Anders began stroking him.

“Let’s just get this ready. Then you’re going push me against the wall over there. I want it hard.”

The man nodded slightly and began thrusting shallowly into his hand. When his member was completely erect Anders hummed in excitement despite the grim task that had brought him here. He let go and was immediately turned around and shoved up against the wall between the two hot air hand dryers. Moments later he groaned, a hand between his shoulder blades holding him to the wall. Anders felt the head of the stranger’s dick against his entrance and groaned louder when it was shoved inside.

Grunts of effort were all he heard from the man behind him. Anders more than made up for it. The sudden stretch didn’t bother him as it used to. Stefan hadn’t been wrong when he’d said holding a cock was all that entrance was good for. There was no burn or minutes of uncomfortable intrusion, only the pleasure of being filled up again and again.

It didn’t last as long as Anders would have liked. His peak wasn’t very close at hand when the rhythm stuttered and stopped. The man behind him stepped away, letting his cock slip free. Anders turned and leaned on the wall lashing his tail back and forth in irritation. It was tempting to command him to turn around and drop his pants but Anders waved a hand at the door.

“Put it away and go back to whatever you were doing,” he sighed. “You won’t remember any of this.”

The man nodded slowly as he tucked his softening cock into his pants. He walked a little woodenly to the door and Anders followed. While his victim turned back to the bar Anders headed for the door and tried to put the disappointing encounter out of his mind. Back out into the streets he glanced at the time posted on a video display down the street a ways. Garrett should be home by now and he cursed silently as he headed for the apartment they’d shared.

For three years Garrett Hawke had been the best part of his life. The future they had hoped for was now impossible but he didn’t begrudge Neria for taking that away. Her choice of men had been vast and he was glad she’d chosen him instead of another. Subconsciously she had known the death of his first victim would jog memories. He had been a registered nurse and planned on going back to school at some point to become a doctor.

The only thing his current future held was sex with numerous strangers so he could survive. Going back to Stefan’s house and inevitably having sex with Neria, Bethany or more often both at the same time was a bit of a puzzle. That could be pondered later however. His only concern at the moment was letting Garrett know that he was alive and well. Anders couldn’t stand the thought of him not knowing that at the very least. Anything else was too dangerous as long as they were still bound to their creator.

Hoping his preparations would be enough to keep Garrett safe from him, Anders hurried through the streets. It was a clear night and stars sparkled overhead along with the moon. Pedestrians veered around him without realizing they were but crossing the streets had to be done with care. He passed groups of giggling teenage girls, couples walking with their arms around each other and people simply in a hurry to get where ever they were going. Anders was a little envious of them.

He hurried into his building and up the stairs to the third floor. Standing in front of his apartment he hesitated and took a deep breath. The door was unlocked and Anders stepped inside, willing Garrett to know he was there.

“Garrett?” Anders called out as he shut the door behind him.

“Anders!”

The exclamation was followed by a thump and heavy running footsteps. Garrett appeared in the arch leading to the living room and he stopped, with one hand on the frame and the other twisted in his hair. Anders took a small step forward, his heart pounding.

“I’m home,” Anders said with a small smile.

A smile flashed across Garrett’s face before he closed the distance between them. Their lips were suddenly locked together, their arms around each other. Without thinking Anders plunged his tongue into Garrett’s mouth. His hands moved down his lover’s back and settled in the back pockets of his jeans. Garrett responded as he always had, with a pleased hum. Anders began rutting against him, his eyes half closed. He felt his hands at his cheeks and then he was pulled away.

“Where have you been Anders?” Garrett asked softly.

His first impulse was to compel Garrett to keep going. Closing his eyes he pressed their foreheads together and took a deep breath. All his careful preparation nearly undone in a single heated moment, he knew he should pull away from his lover altogether but couldn’t make himself do it. Instead he moved his hands around to his hips.

“In the city,” Anders replied. “I can’t stay. He’ll get suspicious.”

“Who will?” Garrett said pushing him away slightly to see his face. “We can go to the police if you’ve managed to escape.”

“They can’t help. More likely to get themselves killed.”

“Anders…”

“You have to trust me love.”

“You know I do.”

“Then listen. This is harder than I thought it would be.”

Anders buried his face in Garrett’s neck and wrapped his arms around his chest. The urge to lead him to the bedroom was strong but the desire to see his lover safe was stronger and he stayed put. He breathed in deeply, smelling his sweat and the lingering scent of his shampoo. Garrett’s hand moved to the back of his head, combing through his hair but somehow avoiding the horns.

“Bethany and Neria are with me,” Anders said standing up straight and backing away. Garrett took a puzzled step towards him but a hand on his chest stopped him. “Please Garrett. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Anders, what’s going on?” he said in confusion.

“We’re different,” Anders said sadly. “Telling you more than that while he still looms over us is too dangerous. I just wanted you to know that we’re alive and well for the moment.”

“Who is this man? Isn’t there anything I can do?”

“You can stay alive. I don’t think I’ll be able to come here again… I love you.”

He closed the distance and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before fleeing the apartment. Anders ran down the hall and hurried down the first flight of steps before he stopped to look back. Garrett called after him and soon enough he appeared at the top. He hurried halfway down and looked over the railing. His eyes passed over Anders before he cursed in frustration. Anders watched, tears welling in his eyes as Garrett flopped down to sit on the stairs, head held in his hands, his body shuddering with unshed tears. Anders blinked away his own and watched until his boyfriend rose and went back up to the third floor. He slowly made his way home, hoping Bethany could ease the ache in his heart.


End file.
